The Decision
by sophie19114
Summary: Sesshomaru leaves Rin in the village with Inuyasha and the others until she is old enough to chose whether or not she wants to stay with him. Eleven years later, after falling asleep in their secret place, Rin wakes up to find herself in Sesshomaru's castle. What will she decide? Will everything go right, or will things turn out for the worst?


His impatience grew as he waited for her in their secret place. He wanted to get this over with, not just for his sake but for hers also. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called happily.

Sesshomaru turned to see Rin dancing happily through the field of flowers toward him. "Hello Rin, what kept you?" he asked in his usual emotionless voice.

"I'm sorry, Kagome needed my help with the new baby," Rin stated calmly, her gaze slowly moving toward the flowers once more.

Sesshomaru sighed deeply as he knelt down in front of her, his eyes looking straight into hers. "Rin, I am leaving."

Rin's smile faded for a second, but then it came back. "Okay, I'll go and get Ah-Un, and tell the others that we are leaving."

As she turned to run back towards the village Sesshomaru grabbed her arm, and had her face him again. This was hard for him to do, but she had to stay here for her own safety. "You are to stay in the village. I will be leaving by myself; I will leave Ah-Un in your care," he told her quietly. As he explained what was happening he could begin to see the tears well up in her eyes.

"No!" she bellowed. "I don't want to stay here, I want to stay with you!" Rin was hysterical, she had been by Sesshomaur's side for a long time now, and she didn't want to leave him.

Surprisingly, Sesshomaru took a clawed thumb, and wiped her tears away. "No crying Rin, I will come back. When you are old enough I will return, and then you will decide on whether or not you wish to stay with me," he slowly stood up. "Goodbye Rin," he whispered softly as he rose up into the air, and began to fly away.

Rin began to chase after him. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she screamed, but soon fell silent as she collapsed to the ground while sobbing quietly.

It's been eleven years now, eleven years since Sesshomaru had left Rin in their secret place. Rin had lead a simple life since then, always helping Kagome with her four kids, giving the villagers medical treatments, and making the time for her demon slaying lessons with Sango. Today was a particularly slow day for Rin so she decided she would go for a walk to her secret place.

The walk there seem to go on forever. Rin could feel herself grow sad as she began to get closer to the hidden field of flowers. She always went there when she had free time, it was her escape from the real world. She couldn't help but feel sad when she went there, it was the place where the one person she was closest too left her all alone. When she finally reached the field she walked to the middle of it and laid down.

She hadn't gotten any sleep since her eighteenth birthday three days ago, he promised he would be back. There wasn't a cloud in the sky as she laid there, and began to doze off. The lack of sleep was finally beginning to catch up with her; she couldn't fight it anymore. She could feel the warm summer breeze on her face as she slowly lost consciousness.

When she could no longer fell the grass beneath her she became scared. Her eyes flew open as she jumped up to find herself in an enormous bed. The room itself was the size of three of the huts at the village combine, and the windows on the right side of the room went from the floor to the ceiling. The bed sheets were made of pure silk, and the comforter was the most comfortable thing she had ever felt. A wardrobe rested again the left wall, right next to a mirrored vanity. "Where am I?" Rin whispered to herself.

Her mind began to wonder as she stared out the massive window. Suddenly, she heard the giant wooden doors opening. She turned her head to see the one person she had longed to see for so many years. "Sesshomaru?" Rin stuttered.

He had not changed in the eleven years they had been apart. He walked silently over to the right side of the bed, and looked straight into her eyes. "Hello Rin," he said quietly.

Rin looked him over, scanning him up and down as her eyes began to flood with tears. She threw the comforter off of her, and rushed into his arms while crying hysterically. Sesshomaru was surprised, she had never shown him this much affection before now. Slowly he began to relax, and put both of his clawed hands on her shoulders to pull her away just enough to see her face. Her flawless porcelain face was tear streaked, and her eyes were red and puffy.

Then suddenly she became angry, and pushed completely away from him. "How could you leave like that? How could you leave me like that? Do you know how much you hurt me?" She then slapped him across the face.

Sesshomaru was taken aback by this, if it was anyone but her he would have killed them by now. He briefly touched the place where she had hit him, and then lowered it. He didn't know what to think of the woman in front of him. She was no longer the littler girl he once knew, she was now a grown woman. Her long raven colored hair framed her face perfectly as her hurt filled eyes stared at him. She wore a white summer kimono with pink sakura flowers on it that showed off her long, slender legs.

Rin was beginning to grow extremely impatient. "Are you going to say something, or are you just going to stare at me all day?" she yelled.

"Rin," he whispered. Carefully he stroked her cheek. "I did it for your own safety, and now that you are old enough you may choose what you wish to do."

She leaned into his touch, her heart racing a million miles an hour. His calm face never showed emotion, but she could tell how happy he was to see her. "You already know my answer. It hasn't changed during the last eleven years," she said quietly.

Sesshomaru simply nodded, he didn't know how to express his feelings. Rin was the one person he trusted most in the world, and yet he could never tell her how he felt. "There are new clothes in the wardrobe. Once you are finished meet me in the garden on the east side of the castle." With that Sesshomaru strode out of the room, and shut the door behind him.

AN: Okay so here is a new Rin and Sesshomaru fanfic I wrote. I hope you all like it. On a sad note I have some bad news. My computer with all my stories crashed and wiped everything off of it, and my flash drive which means I've lost every story I have ever written. I won't know if I can get any of it back until I take it to the computer shop, so until then this will be the only story I will be updating. Please know that as soon as the computer people tell me what's going to happen I will try my best to write, whether I get my stories back or not. I hope you all understand. Please tell me what you think of this one. Thanks.


End file.
